Cien palabras de Hielo y Fuego
by Graystone
Summary: Drabbles de cien palabras exactas sobre los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego.
1. Jaime - Miedo

**Disclaimer:** nada de Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenece

* * *

El cadáver de Aerys permanecía en el suelo, sobre un gran charco de sangre. Su espada, reposaba junto al Trono de Hierro. Y Jaime sentado en él, divertido, esperando a que los ejércitos de Stark y su padre entrasen. Finalmente, Ned Stark entra en la sala. Le basta ver el cadáver para darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Su mirada es de completa inexpresividad hacia Jaime, quien se levanta del Trono y se aparta. Y Stark hace lo mismo con el Guardia Real. Este contempla de nuevo el cadáver y una pregunta se formula en su mente.

_¿Pero qué he hecho?_


	2. Stannis - Querer no es poder

**Nota:** finalmente he decidido hacer una serie de drabbles de cien palabras sobre cada personaje. Este drabble se lo dedico especialmente a **Soly** **Stalin**, por dejar el primer review :)

**2**

**Querer no es poder**

―Yo no quería esto…

Claro que no. Stannis no deseaba el Trono de Hierro ni Poniente para nada. Stannis quería otras cosas. Siempre había querido otras cosas. Deseaba tener un hijo alto y fuerte capaz de sucederle, pero sólo tenía a una niña enfermiza, marcada para el resto de su vida. Quería una mujer que la abrazase cálidamente por las mañanas y de manera fogosa por las noches. Quería Bastión de Tormentas, pero Robert se lo dio a Renly, aun cuando Stannis lo defendió a capa y espada. Stannis quería tantas cosas… Pero era evidente que querer no era poder.


	3. Catelyn - Nadie

**3**

**Nadie**

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso había cometido errores en su vida para que el mundo la estuviese castigando así? ¿Es que su actitud hacia Jon Nieve había provocado que ahora ella tuviese que perder a sus hijos, todo por no cuidarle a él tanto como a sus hijos? Pero no podía… No podía. Ned, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon… Sólo le quedaba Robb, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Era el Rey, el Rey en el Norte y estaba enfrascado en una cruenta guerra. Más tarde o más temprano, sabía Catelyn Stark, él también podría morir. ¿Y entonces quién le quedaría? Nadie.


	4. Tommen - Si yo fuera Rey

**4**

**Si yo fuera Rey**

Si el fuera Rey, desde luego que cambiarían cosas. Estaría siempre subido a un caballo, siempre justando. Otra medida sería que los gatos serían especie protegida y nadie podría hacerles daño. Y desde luego tendría muchos, muchos gatos. Y siempre estaría sellando las disposiciones reales, estampando el sello real, igual que veía hacer a Joffrey. Pero si de algo estaba seguro Tommen Baratheon es que jamás sería rey, pues Joffrey ya era el Rey. Nadie iba a discutirlo. ¿Y qué clase de rey sería él? Joffrey era alto, fuerte. Tommen era bajito, gordo… Pero estaba claro que no era cruel.


	5. Melisandre - Fuego

**5**

**Fuego**

En cuanto estaba ante una de sus hogueras, observando como las llamas danzaban, como R'hllor estaba a su lado, protegiéndola y guiándola, Melisandre se sentía en paz. ¿Qué importaba que Poniente se desangrara por las heridas de la guerra? ¿Qué importaba que los Otros, los sirvientes del Gran Otro, se acercasen cada día más? Ella no temía a nadie, pues el Dios de la Luz estaba de su lado. Y lo que era mejor, Stannis Baratheon, Azor Ahai redivivo, también lo estaba. Con esas armas, las guerras entre los hombres no eran nada comparadas con las guerras de los Poderes.


	6. Jon - Frío

**6**

**Frío**

Aquel era su sitio. ¿Dónde si no estaría mejor? ¿En Invernalia, soportando las frías miradas de Lady Catelyn? No, el Muro era menos frío que sus ojos. Era consciente de que una vez entrase en el castillo y comenzase su entrenamiento como hermano de la Guardia de la Noche ya nada volvería a ser igual. Rompería lazos con su familia y la próxima vez que los volviese a ver ya sería como hermano negro, no como hijo o hermano. Era consciente de que jamás podría casarse o tener una relación. Y era consciente de que siempre tendría frío. Mucho frío.


	7. Theon - La importancia de ser un Stark

**7**

**La importancia de ser un Stark**

¿Qué si Theon deseaba algo en el mundo, más que otra cosa, más que atravesar a sus enemigos con una espada y a las putas con otra bien distinta? Claro que lo había. Era un deseo superior a todo, incluso al hecho de respirar. Siempre había deseado ser un Stark, mudar la piel de kraken e imbuirse de la lobo. Pero era imposible. Era un Greyjoy rodeado de Starks, jamás sería un Stark propiamente dicho. Y así sería para siempre. Pero no le importaba. Defendería a esa gente a capa y espada, a las únicas personas que podía llamar familia.


	8. Cersei - La Reina

**8**

**La Reina**

Primero fue Robert, después Joffrey ahora Tommen, pero jamás sería Reina por derecho propio. Ahora no era más que la Regente, tenía todo el poder, pero siempre tendría esa espina clavada, que por el hecho de ser una mujer, por el hecho de no tener una polla entre las piernas no podría regir Poniente de manera legítima, no podría dirigir aquella guerra como una verdadera guerra y aplastar a sus enemigos como si de insectos se tratasen, que todos se arrodillasen ante ella y le jurasen lealtad. Y no a Tommen. Pero por dentro sabía que nunca jamás sería así.


	9. Daenerys - Madre

**9**

**Madre**

La maegi ya se lo había dicho. Jamás sería madre. No hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo. Rhaego, su hijo, fruto de su semilla y la de Drogo, había muerto en el vientre materno. Daenerys Targaryen jamás sería madre. Pero no era verdad. Sí que era madre. Era la madre de tres poderosos dragones, era la madre de todos aquellos esclavos a los que había liberado, de todos aquellos que la contemplaban y clamaban ante ella, agradeciéndola eternamente haberlos liberado, siguiéndola halla donde fuese ella. Porque ahora ellos eran sus hijos y ella era su madre. Y así sería siempre.


	10. Arya - Apodos

**10**

**Apodos**

Ella era Arya Caracaballo, Arya Entrelospiés, Arry, Chichones, Comadreja, Nymeria, Nan, Perdiz, Salina, Gata de los Canales, Beth… Incluso era Nadie. Pero jamás volvería a ser Arya de la Casa Stark. Llevaba tanto tiempo escondida, tanto tiempo huyendo, presentándose con otros nombres… Que hasta ella misma se estaba olvidando de Arya Stark y abrazaba todas aquellas personalidades. Era Arry tanto como era Comadreja. Era Entrelospiés tanto como era Nymeria, Nan o Chichones... Pero una Stark… Nadie se percataría de ello, nadie excepto ella, e incluso eso lo estaba dudando, pues como era precisamente como una Stark como peor se sentía.


	11. Joffrey - Dolor

**11**

**Dolor**

Dolía. Dolía mucho. Más que te clavasen una espada o te cortasen la cabeza, aunque él nunca llegó a sentir esas cosas. Sí que sentía como el cuello se cerraba, como impedía el paso del aire, como el que había en sus pulmones se consumía poco a poco. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Más incluso que los golpes de su tío Tyrion, al cual veía ahora claramente delante de él, observándolo con compasión. Su mirada, su mirada sí que dolía. Dolía demasiado. Más que los golpes de su padre, Robert Baratheon, más que los golpes recibidos en los enfrentamientos con Stark. Dolía.


	12. Robb - Traición

**12**

**Traición**

Traición. Eso fue lo primero que sintió cuando los músicos dejaron de serlo para convertirse en saeteros, cuando las saetas volaron por la sala, clavándose algunas en él, cuando los caballeros ataviados con los emblemas de su familia entraron en la sala, portando sus espadas. Cuando aquel caballero con una capa rosa entró blandiendo su espada y clavándola en su pecho, acercándose a él y susurrándole al oído:

—Recuerdos del matarreyes.

Bolton. Sólo él podía hacer tal cosa. Pero ahora Robb no podía hacer nada, nada excepto mirar como sus hombres y su madre caían. Cómo hasta él mismo caía.


	13. Tywin - Poder

**13**

**Poder**

Si había algo que siempre había tenido, eso era poder. Lo había tenido con Aerys, con Robert, con Joffrey… Él mismo irradiaba poder. Sus ojos, con tan sólo clavarse en alguien eran capaces de doblegar a cualquiera. Tywin Lannister tenía oro, tenía poder. Todos lo sabían y nadie se atrevía a discutirlo. Durante años incluso nadie se atrevió a replicarle. Pero tanto poder implicaba riesgo. Lo supo de manos de Aerys y los supo también de manos de Ned Stark. Tanto poder, tanta presencia en el devenir de Poniente jamás sería bueno. Y eso era algo que Tywin bien sabía


	14. Mance - Libertad

Dedicado nuevamente a Arya Wolfspawn :)

* * *

**14**

**Libertad**

No hacía esto por querer un reino, o todo Poniente, una corona ceñida en su cabeza, ataviado con caras vestiduras, atendiendo a empalagosos sirvientes, rigiendo todo un pueblo… No, él sólo quería libertad, la libertad de su pueblo. El pueblo libre hacía honor a su nombre, y seguiría siendo libre una vez cruzasen el Muro. Allí vivirían su libertad sin amenazas, sin que reyes que los molesten ni cadáveres helados que los persigan. Libertad, eso es lo que quería para él, Mance Rayder, y lo que quería para su mujer, su hijo, su pueblo… Era lo que quería para todos.


	15. Ned - Conciencia

**15**

**Conciencia**

Que Ned Stark era consciente de la situación, que había sido acusado de alta traición y que probablemente lo iban a ejecutar, entonces ya nada importaba. Sí, dejaba a dos hijas en Desembarco del Rey y a un hijo que no dudaría en embarcarse en una guerra para liberarlo, aun siendo consciente de que jamás podría llegar a tiempo. Y Joffrey… era Joffrey. Conocía muy a ese chico y a su crueldad, y decidiría ejecutarlo antes que cumplir con el deseo de Sansa. Porque así era, era consciente del gran peligro que Joffrey suponía. Para él y para todo Poniente.


	16. Tyrion - Resignación

**16**

**Resignación**

Casi había aprendido a vivir con ello. Los cuchicheos al pasar, las voces que se alzan de entre las sombras.

Mediohombre. Duende. Enano.

Al principio dolían. Más que caerse y hacerse daño o que tu padre no te abraze. Duele más que eso. Porque eres diferente de los demás. Raro. Extraño. Y francamente, este es un mundo de hombres altos. Hagas lo que hagas, sepas lo que sepas, no llegarás tan alto como ellos, literalmente. Así que resígnate y sigue con esas alcantarillas de Roca Casterly, pues no se van a funcionar solas. Eso sí, procurarás que lo hagan perfectamente.


	17. Myrcella - Lo mejor de ti

**Este se lo dedico a AryaBaratheon :)**

* * *

**17**

**Lo mejor de ti**

Nunca había sido como Tommen, jamás se había dejado avasallar por Joffrey, sino que siempre ponía los brazos en jarras, se plantaba delante de su hermano mayor y endurecía la mirada, la misma que su padre, lo que hacía que Joffrey acabase por desistir. Por eso, mientras subía a ese barco, lo hacía con la cabeza bien alta, sin llorar como lo hacía Tommen. Porque era una Baratheon, pero también una Lannister. Y su madre tampoco lloraba. Estaba triste sí, ambas lo estaban, pero eran mujeres y no debían mostrarse débiles. Eso nunca, jamás. Debían dar lo mejor de sí.


	18. Oberyn - Veneno

**18**

**Veneno**

Siempre había pensado que tenía veneno en vez de sangre corriendo por sus venas. Y es que a fin de cuentas él era una víbora. Silenciosa y leta. Sus armas eran sus colmillos. Todo su ser era el veneno. Siempre que se disponía atacar, pensaba en una serpiente, situándose en posición, con las fauces abiertas. Oberyn entonces saltaba, alzaba sus armas, las cuales, igual que la serpiente, buscaban el punto débil, el sitio donde podrían hacer más daño, donde podría inyectar su veneno. Tal y como la serpiente lo hace. Entonces clava sus armas. Una, dos, tres cuatro... muchas veces.


	19. Sansa - Aguantar

**19**

**Aguantar**

La única cosa que podía hacer estando allí encerrada era aguantar. Aguantar por su familia. Por su madre, por sus hermanos... Por todos. Tenía que aguantar las burlas de Joffrey, los comentarios malintencionados de la reina. Y sobretodo tenía que aguantar los golpes de Ser Meryn, que aunque eran golpes que daba por órdenes, Sansa sabía que cada vez que esa mano descargaba contra su mejilla, no era Ser Meryn quien daba el golpe, sino Joffrey. Y no era Ser Meryn quien disfrutaba pegándola, sino que era Joffrey el que estaba encantado con eso. Tenía que aguantar. Tenía que hacerlo.


	20. Gregor - Lo que es de uno

**Nota: **perdón por tardar tanto en subir, pero es que ando liadísimo con la universidad, amén de que ahora tengo beta y tengo que esperar a que pueda revisar el capítulo. Mil perdones

* * *

**20**

**Lo que es de uno**

Si había algo que Gregor detestase era que tocasen sus cosas. Si encima no era otro que su hermano Sandor quien lo hacía, el enfado podía ser monumental. Y es que Gregor era muy celoso de sus propiedades, por lo que sus reacciones podían ser, no sólo variadas, sino también brutales. Cualquier persona se habría enfadado, pero Gregor era Gregor. Y no era normal. Por ello, tomó a su hermano del cuello, lo arrastró hasta el brasero y le hundió la cara en él. Sandor gritaba y gritaba, pero Gregor sólo pensaba en una cosa: en lo que es suyo.


	21. Bran - Tullido

**Mil gracias a mi beta, Katescape :)**

* * *

**21**

**Tullido**

Jamás podría volver a hacer todo aquello que le gustaba. A caminar, a correr, a escalar o a montar a caballo. Sería un tullido, sentado siempre en una silla, siendo llevado a todas horas y a todos lados por Hodor. Siempre. ¿Y qué pasaría cuando Hodor no estuviese? ¿Quién lo llevaría? Jamás sería un guerrero como su padre o Robb, sino que se dedicaría a oficios como el de maestre o sería el castellano de un castillo. ¿Y era eso lo que Bran deseaba? No estaba seguro. El quería correr aventuras. Pero eso de correr se había acabado para siempre.


	22. Pycelle - Interés

**Mil gracias a Katescape por beteo :)**

* * *

**22**

**Interés**

Sentía la hoja deslizarse por su cuello, afeitándole su preciosa barba. Si había alguien con quien a el Gran Maestre Pycelle le había resultado complicado tratar, ese era Tyrion Lannister. Había descubierto todos sus pequeños jueguecitos, y ahora tenía a ese mercenario casi a punto de cercenarle el cuello. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Pycelle sólo actuaba por su propio interés. Por eso le dijo a Aerys Targaryen que abriese las puertas, dejando entrar a Lord Tywin. Por eso había facilitado la muerte de Jon Arryn, para evitar que se descubriese el incesto de la reina. Eso era él, un conspirador.


	23. Luwin - Fidelidad

**23**

**Fidelidad**

Que había gente que desconfiaba de todos los maestres, era algo que Luwin tenía claro. Se decía que eran conspiradores, que tenían una voz siempre en los oídos de los grandes señores, entretejiendo sus propios intereses. Pero Luwin no era así. Él era totalmente fiel a Lord Stark. Él había ayudado a Lady Stark a traer a todos sus hijos al mundo, desde el valiente Robb hasta el inocente Rickon. Siempre había dado sus consejos a quien los pidiese e instruido a quien lo necesitase. Que el mundo dijese lo que pensaba, pero Luwin se sentía feliz estando donde estaba.


	24. Doran - Venganza

**24**

**Venganza**

Si había algo que el príncipe Doran deseaba, era venganza. Venganza por lo que sus enemigos le habían hecho a Elia y a sus hijos. La misma venganza que Oberyn deseaba tan fevientemente. Pero mientras Oberyn era todo fuego e impetuosidad, Doran era calmado y paciente, cosa que enervaba a su hija Arianne y a sus sobrinas de más edad. Ellas no eran capaces de entenderlo, pero Doran no necesitaba que lo entendiesen, sólo necesitaba que no cometiesen ninguna locura. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, sí, pero que también lleva tiempo preparar. Había que ser paciente.


	25. Casaca de Matraca - Verdad oculta

**Mi beta seguramente me mate por esto, pero llevo tiempo sin actualizar y se lo debía a Arya Wolfspawn, que además fue su cumpleaños hace unos días :)**

* * *

**25**

**Verdad oculta**

Las llamas se elevaban y lamían su cuerpo como si de latigazos se tratase. Pronto lo envolvieron, haciéndole gritar más y más. Ni el grito de desesperación más grande del mundo podría evitar que lo liberasen. Había sido condenado y así pagaba su condena. Ardería y sería reducido a cenizas, y quizás así fuese llevado ante ese gran dios rojo que la sacerdotisa, también roja, no se cansaba de repetir y alabar. Mientras gritaba, todos veían como Mance Rayder ardía. Pero sólo una persona miraba a la hoguera y sabía que ese no era el Rey más allá del Muro.


	26. Margaery - Lo que fuera

**26**

**Lo que fuera**

¿Pero quiénes eran ellos para encerrarla? Ella era la Reina, nadie podía tratarla así. Nadie. Desde luego se iba a asegurar de que aquellos traidores pagasen por lo que le habían hecho a Margaery Tyrell, la Reina de todo Poniente. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, ataviada con una sucia túnica, encerrada en una celda con un camastro de paja. Nunca antes había echado de menos sus estancias habituales, sus prendas, la comida que siempre le traían. Daría lo que fuera por llevarse un bocado a la boca. Por ello se lo haría pagar a todos. Estaba muy segura de ello.


	27. Qyburn - Gritos

**25**

**Gritos**

Nadie sabía que era lo que hacía allí, únicamente se podían oír gritos desesperados, como una bestia a la que están matando. Gritos que se podían oír en toda la Fortaleza Roja, que hasta el propio Rey podía oír. Pero a Qyburn todo eso le importaba poco, pues estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba y contaba con el beneplácito de la Reina Cersei, quien le proporcionaba todos los sujetos que pudiese necesitar para sus investigaciones. Todo lo que fuese con tal de que sus proyectos saliesen a buen puerto. Por ello, que todo el mundo oyese gritos poco importaba.


	28. Kevan - Honor

**28**

**Honor**

El honor de la familia era algo crucial cuando uno trabajaba codo con codo junto a Tywin Lannister. Durante los tiempos en que Roca Casterly se rigió por su padre, Kevan sabía que la Casa Lannister no podía caer más bajo. Pero cuando Tywin se hizo con las riendas de la familia, un soplo de aire y esperanza llegó a todos, demostrando que los Lannister resurgían de sus cenizas, dispuestos a arrancarle la yugular a todos aquellos que se habían reído de ellos, empezando por esa mujer que había envenenado la mente de su padre. Fue la primera de muchos.


	29. Qhorin - Deber

Este es para Arya Wolfspawn, ya iba siendo hora...

* * *

**29**

**Deber**

El deber. Esa era la máxima en un hombre, en un Hermano Juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche. Para los Hermanos Negros, no importaban reyes, reinos o guerras. Sólo una cosa era importante, el deber. Cumplir con lo que se espera de uno, con lo que hay que hacer. Eso era lo más importane para un miembro de la Guardia de la Noche. Por eso Qhorin Mediamano sabía que, ante todo, Jon Nieve debía cumplir con su deber, sin importar a quién debía traicionar o incluso a quien debía matar. Incluso si debía matarle a él, a Qhorin Mediamano.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** estoy haciendo una lista de personajes para ver cuántos me quedan y... la cosa va para largo. Además, todavía no tengo claro como enfocar el drabble de Hodor cuando me toque hacerlo, a menos que escriba cien veces la palabra "Hodor" xD.


	30. Obara - Impaciencia

De nuevo, este es para Arya Wolsfspawn como regalo de Navidad. Felices fiestas a todxs :)

* * *

**30**

**Impaciencia**

Débil. Así era Doran, un ser débil. Su hermano, la Víbora Roja, padre de Obara, había sido asesinado en Desembarco del Rey a manos del mismo hombre que hacía años había matado a su otra hermana, Elia, y a los hijos de esta. Y como en aquel entonces, Doran Martell se había mostrado totalmente débil, aunque Doran siempre decía que eso era ser prudente. Pero Obara pensaba que llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo prudente, camuflando en realidad su cobardía. Pero lo que Obara no sabía es que ella era la ignorante. Doran no era débil ni cobarde. Obara era la impaciente.


	31. Davos - Ningún precio

**31**

**Ningún precio**

El Caballero de la Cebolla. Ese era su título y lo sería siempre, aunque en verdad no fuese título alguno. Pero si Davos sabía algo es que se había ganado ese título a pulso. Y nadie iba a discutirselo, ni el mayor de los señores sobre Poniente. Sus acciones durante el sitio de Bastión de Tormentas, ayudando a Lord Stannis llevándole cebollas para que él y sus hombres no muriesen de hambre le habían ganado un título pero a cambio había perdido varios dedos de su mano. Sin embargo, ningún precio era equiparable a poder servir a Lord Stannis. Ninguno.


	32. Jon Arryn - Revelación

**32**

**Revelación**

Si de algo estaba seguro, es de que no le quedaba tiempo. Había descubierto el secreto de la Reina Cersei. Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen no eran hijos de Robert, sino de Jaime, fruto de una relación incestuosa. Jon sabía perfectamente que entre manos tenía un secreto capaz de destruirle. En cuanto llegó a su despacho, tenía claro de que debía avisar a Robert. Sin embargo, Pycelle estaba allí para darle su leche de la amapola para los dolores de cabeza. En cuanto se lo tomó, tenía claro que aquel secreto no sólo era devastador, sino que también lo estaba matando.


	33. Mace - La importancia de la familia

**33**

**La importancia de la familia**

Si había algo que a Mace Tyrell sólo le importaba, eso era la familia. La importancia era tal que era capaz de superponerla a todo, incluso al devenir del propio Poniente. Por ello, le daba exactamente igual que un hombre estuviese amenazando al reino desde el Nido del Grifo o una supuesta reina al otro lado del mar estuviese haciendo de las suyas. No, Mace Tyrell sólo estaba preocupado de una cosa, de su hija Margaery, la cual iba a ser juzgada por la Fe. Hasta que no se asegurase su inocencia, él no estaba dispuesto a mover un dedo.


	34. Tanda - La pura realidad

**34**

**La pura realidad**

Si por algo se caracterizaban los Stokeworth era por su lealtad al Trono de Hierro. Eran amigos de los Reyes desde hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, Tanda no era estúpida, no al menos como su hija Lolys. Podía verlo en los ojos de esa arpía de Cersei, camuflando sus palabras, asegurando que los Stokeworth y los Lannister siempre serían amigos. Mentira. Lady Tanda sabía muy bien que sólo la quería por interés, para ver qué podía sacarle, pero que a la menor oportunidad le daría patada y la echaría del corral. Allí no había amistades, allí sólo había un interés desmedido.


	35. Renly - Guardar las apariencias

**35**

**Guardar las apariencias**

Siempre había cuidado al máximo el no levantar sospechas. Stannis jamás se había preocupado en buscarle una pretendiente mas que en el hecho de que era su deber buscarla. Pero Robert era distinto, siempre traía mujeres a la Corte e instaba a Renly a que jugase con ellas. Pero a Renly aquello no le gustaba. A Renly no le parecía bien tratar a las mujeres como objetos, tal como lo hacía Robert. A Renly no le gustaban las mujeres. Pero un secreto como aquel podría costarle muy caro si llegase a descubrirse. Por eso, ante todo, debía mantener las apariencias.


	36. Barristan - Legítimos

**36**

**Legítimos**

—¡Tómala, chico! ¡Derrítela junto a las otras!

La espada cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo de mármol, al lado de la armadura y la capa blanca. Todos los presentes, desde el Rey hasta el más insignificante de los nobles presenció la escena. Ser Barristan abandonó el Salón del Trono. Aquello era u ultraje. Él, que había servido como Guarda Real a tres Reyes, ahora se veía apartado por un moscoso. Y entonces los recordó, a los verdaderos Reyes por los que habría dado la vida, a los que volvería arrepentido sin dudarlo para servirles de nuevo: los Targaryen, los Reyes legítimos.


	37. Brienne - Diferente

**37**

**Diferente**

Horrible. Así se sentía muchas veces. Así era como muchos la veían, como un ser atípico, alguien a quien no se acercarían jamás. Los primeros años eran difíciles, tenía que aguantar las burlas de los niños... Pero ahora que era adulta, nadie se atrevía a reírse, porque de hacerlo sabían una cosa, que ella les asestaría un buen golpe que les haría pensárselo dos veces antes de volver a reírse de ella. Porque Brienne podía parecer horrible, pero no iba a tolerar que se riesen de ella. No, nunca. Era diferente, lo sabía, pero no iba a hundirse por ello.


End file.
